1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to the field of laparoscopic or endoscopic surgery and more particularly to a device for advancing a surgical staple into torn tissue such as the meniscus of the knee for repairing the torn meniscus.
2. Discussion Of The Prior Art
A technique has been developed using arthroscopic instruments which provides for meniscal repair through the use of a pair of surgical needles which are inserted through eannuli into the knee on opposite sides of the tear in the meniscus to be repaired. The needles are linked by a single suture which is pushed down through the cannuli and across the tear. An incision is made in the skin at the point where the needles exit the knee joint so that the leading end of each needle may be grasped and pulled through the joint. The ends of the sutures are then grasped after the needles are removed from the suture ends and the suture is then tied outside the skin so that a horizontal suture is created in the meniscus. This procedure is repeated for placement of as many sutures as necessary to repair the meniscus tear. This process is very time consuming, and the strength of the repair is dependent upon the tension created by the knot tied in the suture.
An additional procedure and instrument is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,562, in which a barbed clip and instrument for applying the clip for repairing peripheral meniscal tears is disclosed. The instrument has a pair of opposed arcuate jaws which are shaped to hold a complementary-shaped curved surgical clip therebetween, such that the barbs of the clip are retained within notches in the jaws until the clip is inserted. The legs of the clip are typically joined by a flexible material, such as a suture. The jaws are biased in a normally open position, and as the jaws are pushed into the tissue, the jaws are scissored or dosed together until they preferably overlap to move the legs of the clip together until they cross. The jaws are then reopened and backed out of the tissue, with the barbs of the clip retaining the clip in position in the tissue.
However, a disadvantage of such a device lies in the fact that the scissoring or cutting action of the jaws necessary to move the legs of the clip together may further damage the surrounding meniscal tissue. Consequently, there remains a need for a tool for applying tacks or staples which avoids incidental damage to the tissue during insertion of the staple. The need exists for a device for repairing torn tissue, such as the meniscus of the knee, which obviates the disadvantages encountered in the prior art and provides an efficient, suture-type device which expedites the surgical procedure and reduces the amount of precision necessary on the part of the surgeon during the procedure.